trollpasta_worldfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Jeffrey The Jeff
89.09.2016 Jeff The Jefrey wraz z rodzicami oraz bratem chorym na anginę mózgu przeprowadził się do miasta Koniec Świata w Warszawie. Ogólnie Jego życie toczyło się tam spokojnie na ulicy nudno same psychopatyczne dzieciaki jeżdżące na deskorolkach z AK-47 w dłoniach. Pewnego pięknego dnia jeden z dzieciaków zaczepił Jeffreya. Kazał mu oddać swoje wszystkie oszczędności. W Jeffie coś pękło (durna osteoporoza) ze skoku adrenaliny Jeff rzucił się na tego dzieciaka. Niestety ten dzieciak go zastrzelił. Na szczęście Jeff przeżył swoją śmierć. Jeffrey ponownie zaatakował tego dzieciaka. Tym razem wyciągnął sobie z dupy granat i rzucił w stronę swojego przeciwnika. Przeciwnik zrobił mostek a granat przeleciał nad nim. Granat trafił w samochód jakiegoś Ruska pochodzenia Niemieckiego z Szweckimi korzeniami z domieszką Włocha. Rusek pochodzenia Niemieckiego z Szweckimi korzeniami z domieszką Włocha ostro poirytowany złapał za cegłę którą trzymał specjalnie na tą okazję. Rzucił cegłę prosto w Jeffa. Jeff umarł po raz 2, tą śmierć również przeżył. Jeff odrzucił cegłę w stronę Ruska pochodzenia Niemieckiego z Szweckimi korzeniami z domieszką Włocha. Trafił w Jego głowę z taką siłą że Rusek wgniótł się w ścianę swojego domu (stał 700 metrów od swojego domu). Cegła wróciła do ręki Jeffreya jak bumerang. Jeff wymierzył nią jeszcze jeden cios tym razem w posiadacza AK-47. Dzieciak zginął od razu po Jefrey'owym ciosie. Po tym w Jeffie znowu coś pękło. Tym razem był to kręgosłup. Jeff postanowił że będzie miał to gdzieś że nie może już chodzić i przyszedł do domu. Następnego dnia Jeff spotkał Jane. Postanowił że zabije jej rodzinę - zakochał się w niej <3. Jane była dziwną dziewczyną nie lubiła patrzeć na swoją martwą rodzinę. No cóż trudno w takim razie można ją już tylko spalić :c. Kiedy Jeffrey palił sobie Jane i wdychał sobie jej zapach jakby była marihuaną ,do domu Jane przyszedł Jego brat Lju . Jeff wystraszył się go i wyskoczył z okna na 12 piętrze (pomimo tego iż dom w którym się znajdował miał tych pięter tylko 3). Lju strasznie wystraszył się widokiem palonej Jane więc postanowił pójść w ślady brata i także wyskoczyć przez okno z 12 piętra. Oczywiście po upadku Lju i Jeff zginęli. Jeff na szczęście znowu przeżył swoją śmierć. Cholernie wkurzył się na Jane za to że tak długo się pali. TO JEJ WINA że Jego brat nie żyje. Jeff pobiegł z powrotem do Jane. Walnął ją z liścia w policzek. Niestety Jane była już tak gorąca że jeśli w tym momencie zjadła by chleb to wysrałaby tosta. Jeff zadzwonił na policję zgłosił że jakaś psychopatka celowo go poparzyła. Policja miała w pobliżu patrol więc szybko się zjawili. Policjanci gdy zobaczyli Jane zgasili ogień i zadzwonili po karetkę. Zaczęli łapać Jeffreya. Oczywiście im się to nie udało bo Jeff znowu wbiegł na 12 piętro i wyskoczył z okna. Policjanci nawet nie wyjrzeli przez okno było wiadomo że Jeffrey nie żyje. Jak bardzo byli zaskoczeni gdy w miejscu gdzie powinien być Jeff pojawiła się karteczka z napisem: LOL, Jestem nieśmiertelny Wasz na zawsze Jeff the Jeffrey Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Historie